If I Stay
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU: Benny doesn't know whether he should leave his old life to start a new one in America, leaving Tom behind, or if he should stay and continue to help his best mate fight the Nekross. Will he stay or go? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. They all belong to CBBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Benny's POV

Two Choices.

I can go to MIT in America, leaving Tom and my life here behind to start a new one there. Or I can stay, I'd be giving up an amazing opportunity that I've thought about for a very long time. But I'd have my best mate. I'd still have Tom and we'd be doing our thing: fighting the Nekross and protecting the last of the wizard kind.

It's a hard choice.

Either way, I lose something. Either way, I gain something.

What's the right choice?

I'm so conflicted. I don't know what to do.

But I think I'm supposed to go.

My parents are so proud of me. They kept hugging me and telling me how proud they are of me. They keep telling me how fun and amazing it's going to be in America. How much better my life is going to be and I'm sure it will be, but I can't help but feeling—I feel like I'm losing more than I'm gaining by going.

I pack my stuff. My parents and I are leaving tomorrow—well technically I'm leaving tomorrow. My parents aren't coming with me. They have jobs here, so they'll remain here while I'm in America. It will definitely be a whole new life. I won't know anything or anyone. I'm leaving everything and everyone I know here behind to go.

As I pack I come across my photo albums.

The first few were pictures of me with my parents. Though they can be majorly embarrassing and I sometimes wish anyone else could be my parents, I love them. They're always there for me when I need them. I love them and I'm going to miss them.

I put them in the box.

I then come across a picture of Quinn, Katie, and I at school. I never would have thought Quinn and I could have been friends. But he's a great mate. Katie too—well she was always nice to me. Even before I had friends.

I put them in the box.

Then finally, I find all the pictures of Tom and I.

I had more pictures of us together than anyone else. I had more pictures with my best mate than I had with my own parents.

I put them in the box one by one.

I remember the day when we first became friends and every single day after that. That day was _crazy_. I could have died, but I wouldn't have wanted it to go another way. That was the best day of my life. Every day since Tom and I had become friends have been the best.

Fighting the Nekross, Saving Wizards, The Netherside—all of it has been amazing. I never would have thought I could have a life like that. Tom has made my life here unbelievable and I've loved every minute of it.

I will never forget them. Not one second of it.

I feel my eyes well up with tears as I put each picture into the box.

I was leaving it all behind. My parents. My friends. The Aliens. The Wizards. Tom.

 _Is this the right choice?_

* * *

Tom's POV

I laid in bed staring at the framed picture of Benny and I that sat on my nightstand.

Tomorrow he was leaving. After tomorrow, my best mate will be in America. I won't have my best mate anymore. I'll be all alone again. Well, I have Quinn and Katie, but it's not the same. Their friendship is not the same as the one I have with Benny. He knows I'm a Wizard. He knows about the Nekross. He knows about all of this. He's not only my best friend, but he's like—a sidekick or something. If it wasn't for him, sometimes I think I wouldn't still be here. The Nekross would have probably have taken my magic by now.

I'd be dead if it wasn't for Benny.

And it's been nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff. Sure, I have gran, but there are certain things I don't really like to talk to my grandmother about. And my dad, he wouldn't understand, being unenchanted and all.

Benny is like my person. The one person I could confide to about anything. The one person I could really talk to about anything. The person that would help me with anything.

He's my best mate.

And after tomorrow, he's going to be gone.

 _I don't know what I'm going to do without him._

In the morning I was pushing the cereal around in my bowl. I wasn't hungry. I couldn't take my mind off Benny leaving to go to school in America. I just want to be happy for him. I really do, but I can't. All I feel is angry and sad that's he leaving. He's going to be gone and who knows if I'll ever see him again?

I just know he's leaving and I'm going to miss him.

There's a knock at the door. I sigh and get up to open it.

Benny.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." Benny repeats. I step aside and let him come in. I guess he wanted to see the place one last time.

"All packed up?" I ask.

"Yeah. I got a plane to catch soon." Benny says and I nod awkwardly. Great. That's great.

"Good." I say, not sure what else to say. There was so much I could say, but I couldn't say it. I needed to be happy for him.

"Tom, I'm sorry." Benny says as we walk over to the bathroom.

"Don't be." I say, trying to force a smile. "I'm happy for you." I was. But I wasn't. I am happy for him. It's an amazing opportunity, but I can't help but feel like I'm losing him. I am losing him. I already lost my mum and I had felt so alone after that. I always had. It wasn't until Benny came into my life that I actually felt happy again.

 _And now I'm losing him._

It's happening all over again.

"MIT is a great opportunity. You'll fit right in." I say before knocking on the door of the bathroom. "Chamber of Crowe. Open to me. Reveal yourself on the knock of three." I knock once more and then we go inside. My gran and Randall Moon give Benny hugs and say their goodbyes.

Eventually I left the room because it became a little too much.

Benny came out moments later and I force a smile again. I can't look like I'm sad. I have to be happy for him. That's what a real friend would do.

"I'll call you." I say as we step outside.

"Yeah." Benny says. "This has been great. Wizards Vs Aliens. This has been the best." He says and I nod. I don't know how long I will be able to keep myself together.

I give Benny a hug and a tears escapes my eyes.

"I'll miss you Benny." I say and Benny pulls away. He didn't say anything. Was he not going to miss me? Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I say something wrong?

Benny's POV

I can't do it.

"I'm not going." I tell Tom.

"What?" Tom questions, looking at me with obvious confusion.

"I'm not going."

"I thought—Benny, you've always dreamed of going there." Tom points out and it is. I still think about going to MIT, but I can't help what I'm feeling. I feel like going would be a mistake.

"I will go there, just not now." I explain. "Tom, all we do. Fighting the aliens and saving the wizards. It's amazing and I'm just not ready to leave that. I'm not ready to leave my life that I have here. I'm not ready to leave you."

"You sure?" Tom asks and I nod.

"MIT will still be there when we graduate won't it? And maybe then, the Nekross won't be." I say and Tom gives me another hug.

I knew now that I had made the right choice.

* * *

 **A/N: First Wizards Vs Aliens fanfic! I just wrote this quick One-Shot after watching the episode where Benny exits the series, which really upset me. How could they break up the team? I loved the show because of Benny and Tom's friendship. I literally cried when he left and they were saying good bye so I had to write this. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and don't forget to review.**


End file.
